Relax
by ZAFO
Summary: I think I like you; I think I hate you; I think I'm going crazy... a series of interconnected college AU drabbles revolving around various couples.


**Title: **Relax  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres: **Romance  
**Summary:** I think I like you; I think I hate you; I think I'm going crazy... a series of interconnected college AU drabbles revolving around various couples.

* * *

******A/N:** 100 words each! I rather like writing in snippets nowadays :) No specific number of snippets will be in each update, however...just whatever i feel like updating at a time...

—

**1. **Underage

Feliciano was scared.

When he had first came to America, he found it funny that only those 21 and older could drink, considering the fact that no one actually seemed to wait. Since he had been drinking since his early teenage years in Italy, Feliciano never gave a second thought to "breaking the law..."

Now, as the cops were swarming the party, he felt a very real surge of remorse. He needed to hide, and quickly.

Grandpa had told him that studying abroad would yield him the best experiences of his life, but deportation was definitely not one of them. (1)

—

**2. **Invasion of Privacy

Cries of protest, confusion, and indignation rang throughout the air as authorities invaded the house. Feliciano, hearing Felik's slightly-too-late scream of _"OH MY GOD, LIKE, COPS!"_ had already darted upstairs.

Frantic, Feliciano stumbled as he tried to find the little bathroom often ignored in favor of the one downstairs. It was so (frustratingly) out of the way. Surely, the police wouldn't think to check it...?

After an agonizingly long minute or so, he finally found it and rushed inside, locking the door firmly behind him.

He sighed in relief before realizing that the lights were on.

Red eyes flashed scrutinizingly.

—

**3**. Well-endowed

"I-I'm sorry!" Feliciano squeaked. "But someone told me if I got caught I'd be sent back to Italy, and Grandpa will be really mad at me and Lovino will be all alone and _oh mio Dio,_ your fly is down!"

The scary albino man snorted.

"Well, no shit kid. I was gonna take a piss before you barged in."

"And you didn't lock the door?"

"No one ever comes here."

"Ah..." Feliciano fumbled. "That's...that's why I came here too. But why haven't you zipped up your fly yet?"

He smirked.

"Cos you're still staring."

—

**4**. Lesser of Two Evils

Feliciano felt the heat rising to his cheeks. This was an awkward situation, and a tiny voice in the back of his head remarked that _at least _the scary man was handsome, but still...

"Ve..."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps nearing from outside. As fast as he had reddened, Feliciano paled, and the playfully devious expression on the albino's face disappeared.

'Kid," he said seriously. "I was just teasing, ok? You don't wanna get deported, right? You trust me?"

There was no choice.

Feliciano nodded.

"Good." the man grunted, before stepping forward and enveloping him in arms and lips.

—

**5**. Tryst

One knock, two knock, three... even as the knocking turned to pounding, the man kept his lips on his.

When the door very predictably gave way to the force behind it, Feliciano allowed himself a peek and was greeted not with the sight of police, but a tall, extremely flustered blonde man.

"G-Gilbert...!"

'Gilbert's' lips parted from his as he looked up, arms still wrapped around Feliciano's lithe figure.

"Yes, West?"

"Y-you..." the man sputtered. "This is indecent!"

"This was just supposed to distract the police from checking this kid's ID..."

"_Kid?!"_

"I'm eighteen..."

—

**6. **Privacy Please

"...eighteen?! _Mein Gott,_ Gilbert, you're a pervert!"

"Don't fucking_ talk_ with all those fetish DVD's _little brother!"_

"There are none!"

"Fucking lies, West!"

Feeling bad for (accidentally) causing a fight, Feliciano spoke up hesitantly.

"Ve~ The police, are they gone?"

The blonde man turned to him, voice strained.

"Yes, they are gone. They came only to reprimand us for the noise."

Feliciano slumped his shoulders.

"That's a relief..."

"Speaking of relief..." Gilbert growled, now shoving Feliciano out of the bathroom. "Get out, both of you! I still need to take a piss!"

—

* * *

**A/N: ** (1) When I was a freshman in college, I had to hide from the cops in a closet as they raided the party I was attending. I was underage, and if caught drinking my punishment was a phone call to my parents... the Japanese exchange student sharing the closet with me, on the other hand, would have simply gotten deported...or so she said...


End file.
